


【枫妙】夜蝶

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【枫妙】夜蝶

小妙姐姐最近恋爱了。

也不知道是真恋爱假恋爱，反正那个男的好像很有钱，会给姐姐送很贵的首饰包包。

姐姐还挑三拣四的，说这个不好搭衣服、那个太沉了戴不动，可眼角眉梢都是得意劲，和小枫滚在同一床粉蕾丝被子里打趣她：快找个男人恋爱吧宝贝儿。

小枫眨眨眼，男人就这么好吗？

妙妙红着脸搂她，咬着她耳朵尖说好得很。她实在软得过分，缠到身上来时像水蛇似的，又凉又纤细，让人魂不守舍。可她也会缠别人，想到这小枫抓住了她的胳膊酸溜溜地亲吻她白得发光的皮肤：姐姐今晚能留下来吗？

不行呢，那个男人要来接去过节。

过什么节，反正都是做那档子事。小枫摸着她的腰身手指去够她的内裤边：……剃了吗？

嗯，妙妙羞红了脸小声地应，软声软语地说第一次要充满仪式感做好所有准备呢，又跟她说小枫要第一次前姐姐会帮你剃哦，小枫脑内不受控制地混乱起来呼吸急促说着抗拒的话，妙妙笑盈盈地亲她的脸颊和鼻尖：害羞什么嘛，你身上哪里我没见过的。

小枫被她吻得发烫，忍不住勾住她的指尖迎吻而上，吮了吮妙妙的唇角，逗得她痒得直笑，彼时小枫正压在她身上，光滑的腿蹭着腿，温热抵着潮湿，一声轻喘就让画面变得暧昧异常。

妙妙咬着手指娇嗔道，别闹～

小枫红了眼睛俯下身在她胸口上轻轻吻了一下，埋在她怀里不动了，手机震动响起，妙妙看到是那个人的来电，搡了搡怀里不肯撒手的人。

行啦，明天再回来找你。

小枫抬脸：今晚都不回来吗？

妙妙笑着戳她脸：当然啊～

小枫不说话了，从她身上爬起来翻到了床的一边，只把后背留给她。

妙妙靠过去又搂了搂她，晚上记得盖好被子哦。

小枫没搭腔，妙妙光脚爬下了床，在镜子前换了一身红蕾丝的性感内衣，套上了欲盖弥彰的外套，又把唇妆补了一遍，踩着细高跟美艳动人地出门了。

那身内衣还是跟自己的同款呢，小枫后知后觉地想，听着开门关门声和渐行渐远的车声，突然从床上坐了起来。

 

妙妙其实没有那么喜欢那个男人。

她翘着二郎腿在副驾驶上自拍，挑着图给小枫发实时汇报，男人说宝贝儿你安全带没系，在红灯停的路口伸手过来圈她，妙妙收了手机冷瞥他：我自己来。

男人笑着收了手，说我们小妙是在害羞吗？

妙妙嘴角一扬没说话，在朋友圈里打下“约会去啦”，点击发布，从男人的公文包里摸了个打火机给自己点了支爆珠，喷了再次想靠近的男人一脸的烟。

酒店是高档的，酒也是上好的，妙妙脱了鞋躺着大浴缸里看和小枫的对话框，还停留在下午时的对话。

男人说宝贝我们不如一起洗吧，妙妙把烟灭在了下水道口，推门出去了，表情拿捏恰当好处的羞赧可人：怎么可以一起洗啦人家会害羞的嘛～你自己先去洗好了啦。

男人作势要亲她，妙妙一躲让他扑了个空，把人推进了浴室里用门隔开了距离。

妙妙喝了点酒趴着等小枫的消息，她暗搓搓地想，小枫要是撒个娇求她回去她立马就会下楼的。

男人洗完澡出来了，大咧咧敞着浴袍，下面的物事虎视眈眈地对着她。妙妙再次躲进浴室里去，在排风扇的声音里听到男人在外头说听说你还有个妹妹也挺漂亮的。

妙妙试水温的手一顿，冷声道，我没有妹妹。

男人说就是胸挺大那个，叫什么来着？阿枫？腿又特别细，那小脚踝抓着艹都会折断吧？

妙妙关了水，走了出去，带着一身邪煞之气。

男人以为自己说错话了，连忙想给她道歉，妙妙外套一扯露出了红蕾丝包裹下姣好的身材：你话很多诶，怎么？我不够让你满意吗还非要找她。

男人笑了起来，没有没有，她太瘦了没意思，还是宝贝儿你有肉感——

妙妙把人骑在床上掐着他脖子问他到底是不是在肖想小枫，男人忙说没有没有，妙妙一手抓住了他命根子，让他说实话，男人疼得一凛，直言想跟姐姐妹妹玩3p。

妙妙脸上没了表情，翻身又下了床回浴室去了。男人吓得一身冷汗，一手捂着命根子一手翻看手机，明明就是小枫妹妹自己想过来玩还问我房间号，看来是她们姐妹俩不对付啊？

妙妙靠着浴室的门坐在地板上冷静了会儿，考虑着浴室里面哪样能当凶器，可她要怎么从这个杀人现场全身而退，这个房间的入口肯定早就拍下了她的脸，路上的交通监控也一样，她根本没法处决这个男人。

她心灰意冷地想，要不然就让他上吧，上完大家同归于尽，也不能让他动小枫。

热水氤氲里她洗干净了自己，不知道怎么的就越来越难过，发消息跟小枫说你早点睡觉哦，合上手机时已经大脑一片空白。

妙妙推开了门，男人似乎已经睡了，躺在床上一动不动。

妙妙裹上浴袍手抖着去查看他是不是真的睡了，却发现他胸口插着一把水果刀，吓得妙妙倒退了三步跌坐在地板上，连忙呼叫了房间服务，并让服务员报了警。

警方来的时候小枫也到了，妙妙一直绷着的情绪在扑进小枫怀里的那一刻彻底崩溃，哭得上气不接下气，小枫紧紧抱着她，陪她做完了笔录。好在现场很完好，水果刀上只有男人自己的指纹，没有任何证据指向妙妙，当晚就让小枫把人接走了。

回家后小枫一直抱着妙妙睡，喝了热茶缓了好久妙妙才说，其实我本来想杀他的。

小枫问她为什么，妙妙靠着她的胸口，说因为他想搞你。小枫笑了起来，姐姐千万不要想不开，他搞不到我的。妙妙点了点头，谁也不会搞到你的。

说完她就睡着了。

小枫低头吻了妙妙的额头，轻声说：对，谁都不会，谁都不配，我只属于姐姐，姐姐也只属于我，好不好？

房间的脏衣篓里服务生的衣服上沾着不知道是什么动物的血，正在慢慢变黑。


End file.
